


Captain Alien

by TigerintheTARDIS



Series: Captain Swan AU Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU Week, Captain Swan AU Week 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerintheTARDIS/pseuds/TigerintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is an alien, fascinated with Earth. He asks Emma to let him live with her for a week to study humans, and a lot can happen in that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Alien

Emma was on an alien spaceship.

Yesterday, she fell asleep on the sofa after a Netflix marathon, her ten-year-old son sleeping over at his father's. And now she was on a _spaceship_ , with an _alien_. That's not exactly the smoothest of transitions.

So yes, she screamed.

And when she was done screaming the alien was still standing there, appearing fascinated by the noise.

"I didn't know the human voice could reach that pitch, Smee, take notes." The alien told another alien in blue and white.

"Right away captain."

"Captain? So what you're a pirate?" Emma breathed, _think clearly, you need to find a way to get out_.

"Pirate? Is that the man with the long hair who often visits the Caribbean?" He questioned, not able to fit it in with his studies of Earth.

"No - not Johnny Depp, I mean - forget it. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you, you are free to leave at any point, Swan." He told her and she finally took in her surroundings. She wasn't tied to the chair she was on, nor was she held captive in any physical way, but she was on a space ship, so surely they were in, you know, _space_?

Realising that he'd used her last name, she asked, "Then who are you?"

"Killian Jones." He bowed his head in greeting, and she returned it with an awkward nod.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "So why did you not-kidnap me?"

"Well I'm a student-"

"No way, you're too old." she scoffed.

He raised an eyebrow, "I have lived for thirty one of your earth years, but where I'm from, we value knowledge more than your kind seem to."

"We value knowledge!"

"Really? And you know how that telecommunications device in your pocket works?"

"It's called a _phone_ , and you press a button and it calls someone." He took a step forward.

"Yes, it does. But do you know all the intricacies of it, how that small button can transmit information hundreds, even thousands of miles? No?"

"I don't need to know."

"Why? Because someone knows for you?" He shook his head, "That's what our race teaches against. But that's not why you're here. I'm writing a paper on Earth culture, and if I do well enough, I will be chosen to head the next mission to Earth."

"Wait - _next_ mission? There's never been aliens on Earth."

"Of course there have, but we don't exactly announce our presence."

"Well since you've been so nice as to let me know." Emma gritted her teeth. Either this guy was serious and there were _aliens_ and _spaceships_ and her life was now a _doctor who_ episode, or he was crazy. She went for the latter. "Look, how about you take me home, and we'll get you help, okay?" She hedged forward, approaching him slowly.

"Ah yes, the human idea that anything can be solved with therapy," He chuckled, before continuing, "But if you'll let me talk, you'll be home sooner." She nodded hesitantly, "I would like you to be my guide to Earth for a week. I believe this would be the most effective way to learn about your culture."

"Two days." She countered.

"Five days."

"Three."

"Five days. And I'll throw in a muffin basket." Killian smirked, knowing he'd studied well-enough to know human's weaknesses.

"Fine five days. And I like blueberry."

And so began the longest five days of Emma's life.

_Day one_

Killian warp-speeded them to an alley way and Emma led him towards her apartment. That's when she first noticed it.

"Why is everyone looking at you?" She hissed.

"Oh, I am 10% more attractive than humans, and as I understand, that usually draws attention." Killian smirked as Emma let her eyes travel down his body.

"Sure." She said disbelievingly, opening the door to her building.

When she opened the door, she saw Neal there pacing anxiously.

"Emma! Where have you been! You were suppose to pick Henry up hours ago." He yelled worriedly.

"I'm fine, I was just out."

"Out? For six hours?"

"Yeah." She shifted awkwardly, and, unfortunately, this was the point at which Killian decided to wander through the door.

"Hello." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Neal responded tightly, glaring at him, "Henry's in his room, I've got to go." He stalked past them, rage rolling off of him.

"Boyfriend?" Killian asked amicably, a smug smile still on his face.

"Ex. Father of my child." She dumped her keys in the bowl by the door and started to take her jacket off before realising something, "That's not typical 'human' stuff, I mean it's not that unusual, but not everyone shares their children."

"I know, Swan, I've studied your planet for nearly ten years. I now all about your marriages and divorces and how 'society is falling apart'." He mocked.

"If me and Henry can destroy all of society, it wasn't that strong to begin with." She snorts, moving into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Henry? Is that your boy?" He asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go check on him, so don't touch anything." She warned going to her sons room.

"Hey mom, is dad still out there?" Henry lifted his head from his book as his mother came in.

"No, I've got a friend, do you want to meet him?" She winced.

Henry jumped off the bed, wadding into the kitchen after Emma.

"Henry, this is Killian." She introduce them, hands planted firmly on her sons shoulders.

"Hi." Henry smiled, before picking his book back up and heading back to his room.

"So Swan, what is there to do around here?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Swan AU Week. Part 1/2.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://tigerinthetardis.tumblr.com)


End file.
